


Unsettled

by punch_kicker15



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ATS Season 5 drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettled

Angel tries to tune out the giggly conversation.

“. . . locally Euclidian spacetime. . .”

“. . .carnitas, al pastor, suadero, adobada, and cochinita pibil . . .”

Willow’s visiting, supposedly to consult Wesley about a spell. Now she and Fred are discussing alternate dimensional physics and the five kinds of pork tacos at the taqueria down the street.

Willow’s magic envelops her completely; he can’t read her at all. He’s not sure if Buffy sent Willow to spy on him, or if Fred is the reason Willow’s here. He’s not sure which scenario is more unsettling. And it’s driving him crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was "pork."


End file.
